


What's the worst that could happen

by Shivera_Stone



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: FlashWave Week 2017, M/M, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivera_Stone/pseuds/Shivera_Stone
Summary: Mick's daughter is a huge fan of the Flash and when the Flash impressionist he hired for her birthday party quits, Mick decides to get the real Flash to attend the party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late! If there are any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll fix it. Hope you enjoy!

It had been a surprisingly quiet day at Star Labs. No metahumans on the loose, not big baddie from another timeline trying to murder them. Just a nice relaxing evening. Well, it would be if Barry wasn't bored out of his mind, looking for something to do. 

“Seriously Cisco, I will take anything at this point,” Barry said leaning over Cisco's shoulder. Cisco was busy on his computer looking for reports of metahumans but was not having much luck. “Even a cat stuck in a tree.”

“There is a fire in the industrial area,” Caitlin said, looking up from her phone. “The firefighters haven't responded yet. You could take care of that for them.”

Barry was already suited up and out the door before she could finish her sentence. He turned his comm on and headed for the industrial section of the city. He saw the smoke as he approached the area. When he reached the building, he went checked each floor to make sure it was evacuated. Once he was sure no one was there he put out the fire. The fire, he assumed, was caused by some bored kids.

“Everything is fine here,” Barry said to Caitlin and Cisco. “Heading back now.”

“Glad you got my message Red.” A gruff voice said.

Barry turned around to see Heatwave coming out of an alleyway, pointing his flamethrower at him. 

“Never mind, seems like I am going to take longer than I thought,” Barry said into his comm. “What do you want Heatwave.”

Mick jerked his gun so it was pointing upward. “Need a favor and you're the only one that can help.” 

This coming from the guy that kidnapped his friends. “Why would I ever help you?” Barry asked, crossing his arms. 

Apparently, Mick found this amusing and gave a little laugh and shrugged. “You help me out and the rogues will owe you one.” 

Barry only remembered too well how well his last deal with Snart went. He knew not to trust them again. However, it wouldn't hurt to hear out what Mick wanted him to do. “What's the favor?” He asked. 

“Barry?! You aren't actually considering working with Heatwave.” Caitlin said loudly over the comm.

“Mind talking about it in private? It has some sensitive details.” Mick replied. 

“Red flag dude. Probably wants to burn you to a crisp where no one can find the remains.” Cisco said. 

“Where at?”

“Bar, restaurant or my place if you want to keep the get up on,” Mick said, adding a bit of a smirk when he said the last part. The idea of being at Heatwave's place super suit or not was appealing. What would Rory's layer look like?

He snapped out of it, weighing his options. On one hand, it could be a trap. Scratch that, probably was a trap. However, he needed something to do to ease his boredom. “Alright meet you and Saints and Sinners in an hour.” Without waiting for a response, Barry raced back to S.T.A.R. labs where he was greeted with not one but two disapproving looks. 

“Barry Allen, what are you doing?” Caitlin started in on him. He grinned. 

“Look it's probably a trap right? Heatwave gets me alone while Snart and the others ambush me. We will be on guard, though. I will have you watch the area for any sign of the rogues. If you see any sign of trouble I get out of there, potentially fight the rogues and take them to Iron Heights.” He said.

“But you can't go to Saints and Sinners dressed as the Flash. The place is crawling with criminals. As soon as they saw you they would want a fight.” 

Barry used his super speed to change out of his Flash costume and into his normal clothes, with some modification. He wore a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap. “I'll just go like this. I won't let Heatwave see my face. My identity will remain a secret.”

“No one can pull off sunglasses at night,” Cisco said, shaking his head. “You should leave the costuming to the professionals.”

“Honestly, you're going to a bar Barry. They are going to think you're a teenager trying to get drinks.” Caitlin said with a shrug. 

“I will worry about my disguise, you two will focus on spotting any activity.” He responded, speeding off to get some supplies. 

~At the bar~

Barry was surprisingly early to his meet up with Mick. Cisco was outside in an unmarked van, Caitlin remained at STAR Labs, listening to a police scanner just in case something happened. Barry walked in and ordered a drink. The bartender looked him up and down before shaking his head. 

“Need to see your ID,” he said. 

“Seriously? I'm 27.”

“No ID, No drinking.”

He heard Cisco and Caitlin laugh over the comm. Begrudgingly, Barry got out his wallet and gave the bartender his ID. 

“Glasses off too.”

Barry took them off. The bartender looked at the ID then at Barry then back at the ID. “Alright what can I get you.” 

“He's with me. A pint at my table will work,” the familiar gruff voice said behind him. Barry turned around and saw Mick standing there. Mick was wearing casual clothes. It was the first time Barry had seen him in anything other than his Heatwave outfit. Surprisingly he cleaned up nice, Barry thought, before quickly got his sunglasses back on. “Glad you could make it.”

“Said I would.” 

He followed Mick back to his table. It was in a secluded booth away from any of the other patrons. So far there were no familiar faces, Barry was thankful for that. 

“You can get some food if you want. I'll pay.” Mick said. In front of him were some partially eaten ribs.

“You are going to regret saying that,” Barry said with a grin. He ordered a family platter, making both Mick and the waitress give him a concerned look. 

“So Rory, what is this favor you want me to do?” Barry asked as he waited for his food to arrive.

“Straight to business. I like that.” He took a large swig from his drink. “Awww that's the stuff. My daughter is having a birthday party this weekend. She gave me her wish list and I got everything on it except for one thing. The thing she wanted the most was to meet the Flash. I already got an impersonator lined up but the bastard canceled on me. Said he got a better gig in Star City.” Mick said angrily before taking another drink. “Now I need you to show up at the party. Do a couple tricks or whatever then you can be on your way.”

There was a lot to process in what Mick just said. First off, he had a daughter. It did not help that Cisco was literately freaking out about this fact in his ear. Then there was the fact that said daughter was a fan of Flash. He couldn't imagine how that was possible in any timeline. 

“Just show up and do tricks.” Barry was still processing the information. 

Mick pulled out a photo and handed it to Barry. “Here.” Barry took the photo. Mick was standing there holding a little girl in his arms. There was a hand on his shoulder, but the photo was torn so you couldn't see the other person. “Every year she has the best party I can give her. Her mom left when she was three. I am all she has.” 

He took the picture back. 

“Okay, I will do it,” Barry said. He couldn't let down that little girl, even if her father was one of his enemies. 

Barry's food arrived and he couldn't be happier. 

“Does it really not weird you out that you are practically on a date with Heatwave?” He heard Cisco say. “I mean I thought about asking Lisa out, but you know, the whole her being evil and Snart's sister is sort of a turn-off.”

Mick let out a chuckle as Barry ate. “Can't believe that I actually found someone an appetite as big as mine.”

“I could beat you in an eating contest any day,” Barry replied with a grin when his mouth was clear of food. 

“That sounds like a challenge.”

They continued to eat and drink. Mick would occasionally swipe snippets off Barry's plate. They talked mostly about Mick's daughter (Barry found out her name was Anna). When they were all done, Mick wrote down the address that party was being held at and Barry went on his way. 

He didn't go very far, only to Cisco's van. 

“And you didn't even bother bringing anything out for me,” Cisco said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

“You could have come inside anytime you wanted.”

“And get between you and Heatwave? Phuh. You two already making plans for your third date in there.”

“What can I say? My villains can't resist me.” Barry said in a jokingly smug way. I mean, his dinner with Mick was more of a BRIBE then a date. He would be doing nothing but entertaining his daughter at her birthday party, nothing romantic about that. And if they did have that eating contest, they would be too full to flirt. A read date would need to be much more romantic than that. For a brief moment, he wondered what it would be like to be taken on a date with Heatwave be like. 

 

~The day of the party~

Barry waited patiently at S.T.A.R. Labs. The party had already started (he wanted to be fashionable late). He had picked up a Flash action figure from the store. It was one of the strangest moments he experienced. The store even had Flash-themed wrapping paper. 

“You ready for this?” Cisco asked. 

“I think so?” Barry said with a nervous grin. “Worst thing that could happen is that Heatwave starts a fire right?”

He took a deep breath and ran toward the park. When he ran past, he heard a cheer come from the kids. There was a large cake on one of the picnic tables, a large bouncy castle and bunch kids just playing around. Mick, was standing next to the cake, next to a pile of presents. Barry stopped next to him and handed him the present. 

“None of my birthday parties were this nice!” He said, looking around. 

“Mick and Len always go all out for Anna.” Lisa waved at him and then pouted. “Ah, I thought that Cisco might come with you.”

“He's keeping an eye out for any trouble.” Barry said,“Got him on comm now if you want me to pass any messages to him.” Pointing to his ear. 

“Tell him that I've been missing him, that whenever I'm cleaning my gun, all I can think about is him.” Lisa looked at Barry with a grin. 

“You do not need to repeat that. Heard it loud and clear.” 

Barry laughed. “He got the message.”

Anna and a bunch of other kids ran up to him. “Flash! I can't believe it's really you!” She was jumping with excitement. “Dad watches you on the news ALL the time. After me, he's your biggest fan! Can you give me a piggyback ride?!”

And here Barry thought it was Snart's job to do research. “Yeah, sure!” He bent down so she could jump on his back. “Hold on tight!” He kept it to a slower speed, not wanting to get her sick, but still fast enough to have the wind blowing through her hair. After circling around the park, he stopped in front of the group of kids who cheered loudly. 

There was a roar of “Me Next! Me Next!”

Barry looked at Mick and Lisa, “A little help?” He asked. 

“Keep them entertained Red while we cook up some hamburgers,” Mick yelled. Barry shrugged and started working on entertaining the kids. As he kept the kids busy, he could feel Mick's eyes on him whenever he slowed down. Barry would glance over and see him look at him. At first he adverted his gaze away from Barry, but eventually, the two would lock eyes longer. 

Barry was whipped out after entertaining the kids. They had him running around, playing games and showing just how fast he could go. Most of the kids had gone over to get food from Mick and Lisa. Barry saw a nice, large hamburger waiting for him on the table. He reached for the plate, but Mick took it. 

“Sometimes you just gotta steal,” Mick said as he took a bite out of it. 

Barry crossed his arms. “Don't make me embarrass you in front of your kid.” He threatened with an amused smile.

Mick took another bite and grinned. With that Barry ran toward him. Mick was surprisingly quick to turn around. He ran away from Barry, handing his plate to Lisa when he passed her. Barry ignored the plate and continued to chase after Mick, choosing to not use his super speed. Mick went into the empty bouncy castle and Barry followed him. Then Barry tackled him and pinned him down. 

“Gotcha,” Barry said triumphantly. 

“Okay, I give. Rest of that burger is yours doll.” Mick said with a laugh. 

“Think you owe me a freshly cooked one.” Barry smiled, but it was quick to fade when he was looking at Mick in the eyes. He stared at the older man's lips. Without thinking he leaned down and kissed Mick. He knew that he caught Mick off guard, but it didn't take long for Mick to lean forward and put his hand on Barry's cheek. 

“And kids this is how The Flash beats his enemies.” 

Barry pulled away and turned around. Lisa was there, with the smuggest look on her face. She had her phone out and was snapping photos of them. “Gotta send at least one to Lenny.”

Next to her were some kids including Anna who looked incredibly impressed. “My dad kissed Flash!” She yelled happily, clapping her hands. “This is the best birthday ever!”

Barry got up, his face turning bright red. He then helped Mick up. 

After that, it was time to start packing up. Before he could dart off, Mick approached Barry. 

“I owe you one.” He held his hand out for Barry to shake it. 

“Glad that I could help make her birthday special.” He replied, shaking Mick's hand. As he did so, he felt something press against his palm. When Mick slipped his hand away, Barry found a crunched up paper in his hand. He unraveled it. On the paper was a string of numbers and under it said. 'Call me'. 

He realized that he would never hear the end of it from Cisco.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for a continuation of this, but I haven't decided if I want to write it or not. Also my tumblr is supershiveria.tumblr.com Thanks for reading!


End file.
